Animal Blade
by Icekid010
Summary: this is a story about Amy,Bailey,Chris,Britney,Michael,Chase,Jamie boy  kids that morph into animals :D Amy a Deer Bailey a elephant Chris a wolf Britney a crane Michael a beer Chase a tiger Jamie a fox
1. Chapter 1

Chapter - 1

Animal Blade

The oldest boy Chris - the wolf

It all begins with a 15 year old boy jogging down the road. He had something special about him he hadn't discovered but today was the day he had to learn. Chris turned the corner to his road not knowingly he was being followed by a assassin. All of a sudden a knife came flying out at Chris .Chris turned around saw the knife and did a back flip dodging the knife. He looked around but the assassin was gone. He picked up the throwing the knife there was writing on the blade saying "3 brothers Chris-the wolf Michael-the bear Chase-the tiger" "what the heck I don't have brothers I'm a only child" he said but Chris was adopted his real parents gave him away and he didn't know. He grabbed the knife and started running to his house. He started digging through his backpack to find his house keys. He put his house key in the key hole. He went inside dropped his backpack and ran to his mom's room he opened the door "mom I was almost murdered what the heck is going on the knife almost went flying through my heart" his mom climbed out of bed "sweetie calm down let me see the knife" she said he handed her the knife "well I think its time to tell you who you really are Chris" "I know who I am I'm Chris aspen your son duh" "but I'm not your real mother and those are your brothers your adopted!" "I'm what!" "adopted!" she said. There was a knock at the door Chris went to answer it. He saw 5 men with weapons when he opened the door. This is probably one of the people who threw the knife on the sleeve of their shirts it said evil. Chris dashed upstairs luckily he was faster then all of them. They shot after him he went inside his mom's room and locked the door "mom there murderers" his mom went into action she grabbed her ring that Chris's adoptive dad gave to his adoptive mom. If she twisted the diamond a poison spike came out of the bottom. She twisted the diamond and the spike came out "Chris get it the closet" she yelled. Chris was a skinny kid so he stuffed himself in the closet easily. His mom was fighting hard the spike pierced one of the man's heart then the arm of another one then the back of another one then the last 2 men grabbed her she dropped the ring she was still kicking and fighting. A tear rolled down Chris's face she was gunna die and he knew it. Chris started to transform into a wolf "what the heck" he said the transformation was final. Chris had turned into a wolf he chased after the men tackled one and bit his neck till he suffocated then swiped his paw at the other man's leg and did the same to him. Chris's mom hugged him then the wolf's fur started to change dirty blonde Chris's human hair color his paws turned to hand same with his arms then his legs his body then his face Chris was human again except this time he was naked


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter - 2

Animal Blade

The oldest girl Amy- the deer

The 16 year old girl was in her car riding down the road like Chris she has something special about her. Her and Chris and his brothers and her sisters were all cousin except they were all adopted too. The 16 year old amy was walking down a road to her house she had just gotten out of school. She lived out in the country but went to a city school she saw her mom's car coming to get her. She smiled then started walking towards the car then a car came out of no where straight for amy she turned around saw the car and threw her forward to the other side of the road. She breathed hard then walked to her mother's car "mom what's going on" a paper flew in the window saying "Amy - the dear bailey- the mouse britney - the crane" amy handed the note to her mom "seriously mom what's going on" "oh dear sweetie I think its time to tell you who you really are amy rikasue" "what are you telling me I'm adopted!" "yup" then a car came out of nowhere bumping the back of them the car wouldn't move. A man got out of the car that crashed into them he opened the driver door grabbed amy's adopted mom and left a "hey give me back my mom." amy got out of the car kicking and punching the man. He grabbed her neck and threw her back then amy's hair turned caramel brown she turned into a deer she went after the man and head butted him he dropped her adoptive mom she then used her hooves then slamming down her hooves she slammed it down on his neck killing him her fur started turning a red blonde color her human hair color she turned back into a human. She started hugging her mom saying how much she loved her and cared for her as a true mom


End file.
